Action Force Monthly 10
Action Force Monthly #10 was released in March 1989. Original material Blood Brothers In the village of Little Meldon, Simon Weller, a bank manager, arrives at work, greeting Hogan, a security guard. Once in his office he produces a Crimson Guard uniform and notes that Tomax & Xamot have activated him. Donning the uniform he charges into the main hall with his gun to take the money. Outside Beach Head pulls up in the A.W.E. Striker and sees the raid as Hogan is gunned down. Beach Head lays siege, causing Weller to remain inside and take the staff hostage. Soon Hawk, Lifeline and Roadblock arrive as reinforcements. Beach Head is sent to find a sniper position on the rood whilst Roadblock looks for another entrance to the bank if necessary. Hawk orders the team to only watch for now. Nearby Tomax & Xamot watch from a parked car and comment that Weller will pay "for disgracing Cobra like this". At his home Robert Weller, Simon's brother, hears about the siege on the radio. Shortly after midday Robert arrives and meets with Hawk and Lifeline. Robert explains that Simon raised him after their parents were killed by a drunk driver who only received a suspended sentence, to Simon's disgust. Roadblock radios in to inform Hawk that he has reached the back-door and is ready to move in, but Robert fears lives will he lost. He volunteers to go and talk his brother out. The mission is a success and Simon soon emerges. But suddenly a shot rings out from Beach Head's position on the roof! Tomax and Xamot walk away from where they have knocked out Beach Head. At street level Robert is distraught. Later Hawk tells Beach Head it wasn't his fault but it will be hard to convince Robert of anything. That night Robert receives two visitors who tell him they know people who can avenge Simon's death. Tomax & Xamot telepathically converse about how "as one falls, so another takes his place" and "ultimately Cobra will prevail!" Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * BATs Out of Hell Cobra have planted a bomb on Tower Bridge in London. It is placed in a van and wired to three B.A.T. guards. Unless prisoners are released by 2:30 pm the bomb will be detonated. Any attempt to reach the bomb will trigger it early. It is nearly 1:30 pm and Hawk refuses to give into demands, preferring to lose the bridge. He explains to Roadblock that Sci-Fi is being rushed back from Germany. At Munich Airport Sci-Fi speeds in in an A.W.E. Striker and quickly boards a Skystriker flown by Ace. With fifteen minutes to spare they reach Farnborough, where Sci-Fi transfers to a Dragonfly flown by Wild Bill. All the time Sci-Fi is calm, almost sleepy, but he thinks to himself that laser riflemen have to maintain incredible self-control because of their dangerous weapons. Soon they reach Tower Bridge and Sci-Fi is lowered onto the top of one of the towers where he soon lasers through the cables connecting two of the B.A.T.s to the van. However the third has moved making it had to see the cable. Sci-Fi focuses on the connection to the van where he sees three cables. He takes a guess and lasers through one. The B.A.T.s explode but not the van. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * War Correspondence! Steve, a photographer, has been told of an offer by the editor of Trooper!: The War Magazine! - £10,000 for a photo of Snake-Eyes without his mask. Securing a pass for the Stonebury Weapons Testing Range, Steve did a photoshoot there. Now he loads his pictures onto a slide projector and proceeds to review them. :He took pictures of Snake-Eyes and Flint with an A.W.E. Striker, when suddenly they were attacked by Ripper and Thrasher in the Thunder Machine. The two Dreadnoks had stolen a confidential file and flung aside the empty folder as a taunt. Snake-Eyes leapt onto the machine and struggled with Ripper. Both fell off and in the struggle Ripper pulled off Snake-Eyes's mask before leaping back aboard the machine and fleeing. As Snake-Eyes rose, he turned his face towards the camera... Steve is shocked by what he sees (but we do not). He takes the slide out and burns it. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * All the flashback scenes are told with no speech bubbles and the only sound effect is "ROO-RA-CHICK!", indicating the slide projector switching slides. Reprinted material * "Run to Ground" from Action Force weekly #3. Intelligence Profile This issue contains two Intelligence Profile factfiles: * Tomax & Xamot * Beach Head. For Action Force he retains the name Wayne R. Sneeden, but was now born in Auckland, New Zealand. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force adverts * The issue includes an advert for the Action Force Official Collector Club Album. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Rattler & Wild Weasel and the H.A.V.O.C. & Cross-Country. * The issue includes an advert for the W.H.A.L.E. & Cutter and the Thunder Machine & Thrasher. Errors * Items of note * This issue also credits Jenny O'Connor as "Managing Editor". * From this issue onwards the editorial credits are moved from the "Mission Control" contents page to the first story. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues